


Pupper

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week August 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sastiel Love Week Day 2: AU.  Request:  Bookstore/LibrarianPrompt:  “What do you mean we can’t get a bookstore dog? I don’t care if you’re allergic, it’ll bring people to the store!”





	Pupper

As soon as Cas sees it hanging around the back door of the bookstore, he immediately turns around and re-enters the store, leaving the trash in the alley.  He quickly walks up to the bookshelf where Sam is restocking the bestsellers. “The answer is no.” Sam looks up at him from his seat on the floor, confused, but Cas has already turned on his heel and is marching back towards the alley to finish throwing the trash in the dumpster.  By then, the alley is empty.

It is two days later when Sam is stuck taking the trash out, that he understands what Cas meant.  Curled up outside the trash dumpster is an adorable brown and white beagle. When he sees Sam, he perks up his floppy ears and gives a hopeful yip.

“Hey there buddy, you have a collar?” Sam crouches down, so his giant moose frame would be less intimidating to the puppy.  He cautiously holds out his hand palm up. “Hey pupper,” he says, quietly. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He makes that odd clicking noise that seems universally understood by all animals.  “What’s your name, bud?” Sam says calmly. “I’m Sam. I co-own this store here. Maybe we can go inside and get a treat?”

At the word “treat,” the puppy’s ears perks up, and he carefully extends his nose out and sniffs. He gives Sam a look that clearly says, “you SAID treat, but I don’t SMELL a treat!”

“I know bud, I don’t have a treat here, but we could go inside?  Have a treat there? And some water? What do you think? It’s got to be better than this smelly alley, don’t you think?”  While Sam keeps up his litany of meaningless chatter, the pup slowly makes its way to Sam’s hand, eventually getting close enough to sniff it.  Sam appeared to pass inspection, because the pupper shoved his head under Sam’s hand and demanded pets. “Haha okay, buddy, I get it, I’ll give you some love!”  As he scratched the pupper’s head, he checked for a collar. Pupper wore a plain black collar, but there were no attached tags. “Okay buddy, you belonged to someone, lets get you inside and see if we can figure out who.”  Sam carefully picked the beagle up and tucked him under his arm like a football. The beagle gives a slightly discontented rumble. “Yea, bud, I know I promised you a treat, lets get you inside and see what I have.”

Sam walks the beagle to the front of the bookstore, but before he can get to the front counter (where his grand plan was to stash him behind the counter so Cas wouldn’t see him) they run into Cas.

“Sam,” he says, disapprovingly.  “What did I say?”

Sam wrinkles his nose and does his best puppy eyed expression.  It probably would be more successful if he wasn’t holding an ACTUAL puppy. “Yeeeeeaaaas?” he answers, extending the word at least four syllables.  

Cas shoots Sam his best “Seriously?” look.

“Look, Cas, I know.  You’re allergic. But we can’t leave him in the alley–he’ll die–or get bitten by a rabid raccoon or run over or, or, something!  He’d be a health hazard. Let’s take him to the vet, get him checked out, and we’ll put up signs. Everyone comes by here–if he belongs to someone, then this is the best place for him.”

Cas remains unmoved. Literally unmoved, still as a statue.

The beagle seems to sense that extra puppy dog patheticness is required to get past this human statue.  He lets out a sad pitiful whine-that-is-almost-a-howl-but-not-quite: “Awwwwhooowwwwwoooo?”

Cas lets out a deep sigh, shakes his head, and rolls his eyes.  He steps aside, gesturing towards the front of the store. “Go ahead.  But you’re buying me allergy meds!”

“Thanks, Cas!”  As Sam passes by, he leans down and lightly kisses Cas’ forehead. He holds the beagle up to Cas’ face and the beagle promptly tries to lick Cas’ nose.  

“Oh, ugh no!” Cas leans back and immediately sneezes.  “Thanks but no thanks, dog, I’ll stick with people kisses only!”  He moves out of licking range and warns Sam as he heads to the front of the store, “You are so lucky I kind of like you, Sam Winchester!”

Sam smiles to himself as he readjusts the wiggling pupper.  “Let’s get you settled buddy, I owe you some treats!”

The trip to the vet goes smoothly, Sam’s buddy seems to be in good health, overall.  He’s neutered, but they give him his shots, just in case. There is a brief argument about buying him supplies, but Sam eventually wins out.  The pupper needs a leash, dishes, and a dog bed. Cas grumbles the entire time they are in the pet store, punctuated with the occasional sneeze, but when they get to the register he pulls out his wallet and pays for the supplies.  (They do, however, stop at a pharmacy on the way home, and he makes Sam give him cash to cover the allergy meds). They take a picture of the beagle, and Sam creates posters with the bookstore’s name and phone number on little tear away tabs (because why not advertise at the same time, right?)

“We’re not naming him, Sam,” Cas warns.  Sam agrees, and takes to calling him Pupper.  Cas looks at Sam suspiciously, feeling that he agreed to this condition much to easily.

Since Cas and Sam are away from the house all day, Pupper can’t stay at home, so he comes to the bookstore with them, where he chills in the front on a leash, relaxing in his dog bed or playing with his toys.  Despite hanging the posters (and rehanging, Cas makes sure they are all still there every day), no one inquires after Pupper. Meanwhile, Pupper has become the talk of the town. As the kids walk home from school, they stop in to play with Pupper, and maybe are enticed further in the bookstore, and possibly (gasp) read a book.  

“See Cas?” Sam says.  “Pupper is good for business.”  Cas just rolls his eyes.

Somehow, Pupper gains some more toys, and is given free range of the store.  Suddenly tags appear on his collar, that say “Pupper” and the phone for the bookstore.  When Cas inquires about these new additions to Puppers wardrobe, Sam just shrugs, and claims to have no idea where they came from.

It takes six months before Cas finally relents, on one cold winter day.  Sam and Cas are are curled up on the store’s reading couch sipping hot cocoa, and Pupper is curled up on the rug in front of the couch.  They aren’t quite sure why they chose to open today, they should have known because of the snow that business would be slow. Cas looks down at Pupper.  “We’re keeping him aren’t we?” he grumbles.

Sam just smiles brightly and pulls Cas into his chest.  “I’ve been waiting for you to figure that out! It only took you six months!”

Pupper howls his agreement. “Hwrowwwwooooooooo!”

[(Very Important Beagle Howl Research)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fesjec0JWEXU&t=YWUxOGI0ZDVjMmU2Y2M4NzQ2ZjczMDMwZDEzMDkwYzU4MTg4NWM4MixPeFdvbWxJcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AUTtrHYGhjR4RG9xVZ9d3AA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsastielloveweek.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177256354723%2Fpupper&m=1)

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, Concerns, Tragedies, Dramas? Leave a note below!


End file.
